Whoever Said it was Love?
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: This is my first Legal Drug fanfiction, please keep that in mind, I've only read books 1 and 2 (the others not being released yet), that said, Rikuo and Kazahaya are -surprise- sent on a mission to retrieve a statue-- but what happens if only half the job


Whoever Said it was Love?

by Vanessa S. Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug, it is the creative property of CLAMP, and we all say our thanks for that don't we? Claps Itadakimasu!

.†.Hajimaru.†.

Why was this happening to him? It was the same morning routine followed by the same reaction, the same cruel way Rikuo demands breakfast (like a bear or something!) and the same trek to the shop- down a staircase. This routine continued into stocking the store, a variation of when the next gargantuan male would wander in, wrap an intruding arm around his waist and perpetuate the annoyance, of course this was all followed by the throng of women pining over Rikuo, namely over his body as they bumped into Kazahaya much to his addition annoyance, some of course would give him compliments too, but Rikuo… he always got the attention for such a … a… JERK! Routine, he's done it before and it's doing him again. Kakei must know more about his past then he lets on because he offers side-jobs roughly at the worst moments in his day, the promise of money helping to bring forth a better mood, regardless of the cost to Kazahaya's pride. And this… was just the average day at the Green Drugstore.

The average night usually could be summarized by being injured or sick and brought back here, that enraged the light-haired boy to no end as it gave that jerk Rikuo more reason to look down on him.

This had been the last four months, Spring now in full bloom, Kazahaya rested his eyes knowing the nuisance of what waking up tomorrow would be like.

.†.Legal Drug.†.

Rikuo smiled to himself as he looked over Kazahaya, it was so much fun playing with the idiot in the morning, he was always so excitable it was downright funny to watch. It's not as though he's a sadist, don't get him wrong, there isn't pleasure in others' painjust Kazahaya's, he couldn't help it, he's adorable mad. Cute, but deadly.

Taking up a glass of warm water he dripped only a few drops down at first, the lighter haired boy stirring slightly, mumbling something incoherently.

'Stop it- Kei rest with me, it's beautiful…'

He swatted at the water, now more coming down, just enough to make the boy snap to quasi-awareness knowing this wasn't Keithat means it's…

The remainder of the glass emptied on the boy's face and pillow as he screamed.

"RIKYUO YOU JERK! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Rikuo couldn't help but smile faintly, turning it into a smirk he held up the clock. "Your turn to cook, get your dumb ass up."

Kazahaya gave the other, darker haired boy a cruel glare. "You could at LEAST apologize- or hand me a towelor SOMETHING MORE THAN CALLING ME NAMES!"

Another smirk laced over the current one, he let out a small laugh, "Oh, of course, I forgot to point and laugh, so long as you're kind enough to remind me of the morning routine." Kazahaya twitched angrily.

"BASTARD!" Attempting to throw his pillow at the other boy, he managed to get him out of the room. He really hated routines like this.

.†.Daily Use.†.

Kakei-san let his effeminate fingers linger above Saiga-san's shoulder as Kazahaya entered the store.

"Ah, good morning Kudou-kun!" Kakei-san charmed, out of everyone there, Kazahaya liked Kakei-san the most, he both gave him a job, a home, a hope, and some semblances of responsibility and trust no one else did. He felt a wave of guilt off of that.

'Kei…'

The lighter haired youth's eyes moved towards the ground, a sadness catching the air, simultaneous to the action Saiga-san's arm went around the boy's waist.

"Mornin' KID, do anything fun last night?" He laughed off the dark look the boy was shooting him, he had to know perfectly well by now Kazahaya wasn't LIKE that, he wouldn't do those things but he and Rikuo wouldn't leave it be. It was- no, it has been and still is bugging him but as of late near enough to the point of action, every time it was ever this near Kakei-san would have some job where he could get out of this mood, back to something more stable, well as stable as he was.

"Kudou-kun," the boy smiled, he needed the extra cash AND the distraction from his thusly chaotic life, "Please make a count of the vitamins."

The boy near face-fell, instead he turned his clumsy dive into a polite bowing of his head and went to work. At least that gave him the day to himself, the vitamins were a huge job but also a one-person job… "Good morning Rikuo, please restock the magazines and counter pharmaceuticals and accessories, starting with those near the counter."

Kakei tapped his foot, "Oh my, these seem to be all-day tasks, whoever shall run register?" He gave Saiga the look that clearly indicated who and notably had set a newspaper on the stool in preparation for just that. Saiga smirked and moved to his stool. Kazahaya twitched, his very being twitched not just his anger.

Rikuo leaned close, "Lovely, I get to spend my day with you. Idiot."

A bottle of vitamins went flying from Kazahaya's grip. "THEN DRAW AN IMAGINARY BOX AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!" As he described it the youth demonstrated, down to the hand gestures- 'these are the walls, this is the ceiling, here's the floor and there's no windows or door' rhyme being lipped.

Rikuo laughed at the boy pointing at the idiot as he turned interesting shades of red. Guilt was never a possibility to him, Kazahaya noted, still seething.

He began to proceed with the task at hand, as fast as possible so he could be finished and moved away from the asshole. Rikuo and Saiga-san had this standard racked against him, he was too stupid to know what he was doing, too clumsy, and yet had reflexes of a cat, had some imaginary wild-side—if they only knew how cruel that really was, how he felt those thoughts cut to the bone, they never realized, did they? He sighed with a melancholy tone as he did his hands slowed, truthfully had those assholes had an idea they'd just mock him all the more. Rikuo watched him sigh, and he already knew the bastard was about to say something to tease him.

"Hey Kazahaya… lose your count? You idiot." Kazahaya gave a cruel stare at him before turning his nose up.

"Teme!" An indignant face replaced his composed yet sad face. He sped up his fingers and began working in high gear getting through the first row after only thirty minutes, a new record might he add. Why did they always see fit in torturing him? Didn't he do it enough to himself? Did they really think he was as dense or slow as that? That a 17 year old couldn't understand that the tasks he accepted- was sent upon wasn't capable of realizing the danger? As though it was so easy for him to feel foreign emotions that sometimes overpowered him and ONLY for cash?

It made him angry to think they blindly thought of it as stupidity. It was a matter of survival, no matter how cruel Rikuo was to him, he never realized that it wasn't funny to Kazahaya, he barely could stand that bastard but he had to, unless he wanted to freeze, starve, or die else wise on the streets. It was all so easy for a person with a secure home, he had no idea what it was like to have nowhere to go back to. Kazahaya bowed his head, tears welling. Again he knew Rikuo was looking at him, obviously about to laugh at him. Again. He pushed himself up from the kneeling position on the ground excusing himself to go to the restroom before that jerk could torture him further. It hurt, having to admit that he could NEVER go home, he could NEVER have that home or those memories, because he knew the repercussions regardless of his love for his sister, he had broken his promise to her… That jerk would just ride him until he did finally lose it and leave, choose death over a life like this. All he wanted was to live on until a better day would come, and these jerks kept pushing it closer and closer to the day he'd choose an end slightly better.

Rikuo caught his arm, his eyes locked onto Kazahaya's downcast ones, realizing the pain there he murmured a softly spoke, "Idiot."

It was too much, Kazahaya turned into a sprint towards the back then dropped to his knees once in the dark and covered his face to let his tears fall in privacy. Giving himself a two-minute haven he then forced himself to stand and return to the vitamins. Returning to a kneeling position he continued to count stock, attempting to be oblivious to Rikuo who had been quiet for once surprisingly. Probably because he realized he'd probably accidentally sound sympathetic or caring or something, that or being an even bigger jerk that others could pick up on if he successfully made Kazahaya cry, like that bastard was capable.

Kazahaya dropped speed to a normal pace near the middle of the day, now that Rikuo was behaving he had no reason to rush through it. Rikuo reached across Kazahaya's line of vision, finally bored enough to react, presumably.

"What?" Kazahaya asked in a civil tone. Rikuo started to stack the top row of the vitamins. Rikuo looked down at him, causing Kazahaya to blush in embarrassment did he miss something?

Rikuo ignored the question and merely gave Kazahaya an antagonizing smirk. "WHAT!"

"Idiot."

Kazahaya flailed, surprise, it was a set up.

Kakei-san entered the store front, "Kudou-kun, Rikuo, would you please come to the office. I have a job for you both, are you in?"

"I'll do it!" Kazahaya gestured.

.†.Of this Drug.†.

Rikuo gave Kazahaya a dirty look, "Do you ever think ahead?" Kazahaya gave his darker haired counterpart an angry look he was half-tempted to tell him exactly what was on his mind, all of it, of course he knew that would only mean more teasing from the bastard and with a lot more painful ammunition. The asshole still hadn't stopped calling him a cat.

"What do you mean by that! I'm not stupid you know!"

"Just admit it and move on." Rikuo smiled somewhat darkly, "You know, you really are like a cat- loud and inconsiderate."

Kazahaya froze in his place, that had just been uncalled for, his skin riled up against him, "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" Glancing about Rikuo finally gave Kazahaya an unnerving look.

"See what I mean? Noisy little cat, and not even thinking ahead, do you think Kakei will tolerate it if you mess up this job? And if you don't work well with me I might forget to tell you what train to get on." Today Rikuo seemed to be a bit more 'playful' then usual, much to Kazahaya's annoyance.

Kazahaya merely shot him a spiteful glare, dropping his voice to a defeated, deflated level, "So where are we headed to anyways?"

"To a private art gallery in the Shinjuku district, we have to find a figurine hidden somewhere in the collection, it's supposed to be massive so we have to be efficient and QUIET, understand cat-boy?"

Kazahaya hissed at the new nickname making Rikuo smirk again. "Do we even have a picture if this collection's as expansive as you claim…?"

"Saiga gave me a photo, the only picture of the object in question, but it's not a very good one, Kakei gave me a verbal description, from what he said it's basically going to look like the skeletal remains of a gargoyle."

Kazahaya nodded, they approached the warehouse-sized gallery. Rikuo stepped up to the door, "It's locked isn't it?" Kazahaya said, "Hand me the photo, okay?"

As Rikuo did so, Kazahaya took a look then put his hand over it in concentration, the lock to the door simultaneously cracking as Rikuo sent a burst of energy. Kazahaya's eyes fogged over before he fell forward, Rikuo caught him, as per the norm. "I told you to cut out this fainting shit." Kazahaya glared., "So what did you see?"

Growling, Kazahaya walked huffily into the room, "I saw it, it had three horns and a full set of wings, I think it was from behind."

"So we're looking for a skeleton gargoyle with horns and wings. Shouldn't be too hard." He flicked his flashlight on.

Kazahaya swore semi-internally. "WAH!" He bowed his head already knowing Rikuo would yell at him to be quiet.

The building was divided into two floors, on the bottom floor, a converted factory apparently, there were crates up crates, the next room over- gargoyles upon gargoyles, an office upstairs as was a bathroom, they turned their attention to the bottom floor. "Shut up and take a look in the other room. Don't touch ANYTHING, there might be alarms or something." Rikuo mentioned and he took up a crowbar as if it would be necessary. Sulking, Kazahaya took up his flashlight and marched bravely into the dimly lit adjacent room.

Within ten minutes there was a telltale "KYAH!" before Rikuo came running in, Kazahaya was on the ground looking up at one of the statues, inching back from it. "Sp… sp… spi…spiders…!" Kazahaya finally let out wiping at his arm and hitting it with the flashlight.

Rikuo slowed and then glared. "Spiders! THAT'S why you screamed? You idiot!" Kazahaya seemed unphased by the statement. "Are you even afraid of them?"

The lighter hair boy continued to crawl backwards, "…spiders… everywhere… Rikuo where the hell are you!" Rikuo bent down leaning over the boy.

With a superior smirk he gave his counterpart a cold, "I'm right here you idiot, stop whining." His eyes shrank as he identified that look in Kazahaya's eyes, he was in a trance. "Kaza…haya? Daijoubo?"

Kazahaya stopped backing up when he felt something solid to his back. The boy's eyes shrank back near vanishing into their whites, Rikuo quickly clamped his hand over the boy's face before it had really registered that he was screaming. After a few moments, he noticed Kazahaya wasn't really struggling, so much as he was dead weight. 'Did he pass out?' To test he removed his hand from the lighter haired boy's mouth and cupped his chin, sure enough his eyes were closed, his arms moved forward to support himself and in perhaps the fastest of his recoveries, Kazahaya opened his eyes with a slight bit of confusion to them.

"…Wh…at happened? Where… am I?" He looked around, spotting Rikuo, the statue behind him, his spine straightened, "Not again."

Rikuo looked up and down the statue, "…Kazahaya… I can't believe you, you… actually found it. The right statue, come on, let's get out of here."

"W…what?" He turned around to look at the skeleton, he whispered, "Kazahaya… that means…" he smiled triumphantly. "That's right, I did it!"

Rikuo tossed him a set of gloves, "Dumb luck, but seeing you freaked out when you touched the other one, put these on."

Kazahaya nodded once before he struggled to lift the heavy object. His arms wobbling he attempted to stabilize his grip, Rikuo took the statue from him giving him a superior look. "You could ask try asking for help you know." He took the burden out of the other boy's arms, "It weighs nearly as much as you do, someone so delicate shouldn't be lifting it."

"You bastard! What do you mean delicate! TEME!"

Rikuo again dropped a daring smirk, "You could just take the compliment you know, it wouldn't kill you."

"Give it back, I'll do it myself!"

"No you won't. I already told you it's your weight, you idiot, you'd hurt yourself and then I'd have to carry it AND your whiny ass back. PLUS if it breaks Kakei won't pay us, and you don't want that. E, I've never seen someone so anxious to do heavy labor."

"Coming from a person also setting out to do the same- try looking into a mirror you difficult, arrogant jerk!" Tossing the gloves back at Rikuo Kazahaya stormed off a few paces ahead of him. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like this, I'm not stupid or weak I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, I noticed last Christmas, you were doing so well."

Kazahaya's eyes narrowed. He glared up at Rikuo, who swore he saw sparks may haps that had been out of line. Rikuo gave an unrelenting look downward at him, the truth hurt and he had been right, the brat did almost die, "You could be more grateful towards the person who saved your life and that you're mooching off of but you always act like such a hot head, seriously, it's pathetic and I have no problem pointing that out."

Again the boy's eyes went red in flame, "Of course you don't, all you do is break things or treat me like shit." He took up the gloves in his hand, "You know what, I'm sick of you treating me this way, if you're going to wake me up in the morning this time use one of MY shoes or something because I don't want anything of YOURS infecting me. You do that enough during the day and I should at least be able to wake up in some semblance of peace."

"…You really want to carry it that bad? Fine." He set it down, "I'll meet you back at the Green Drugstore, if it breaks I'm taking my share from your savings, and if you don't want anything of mineI'll just be taking my gloves." He smirked smugly, "You have the number to call if you want to beg me for help and you already know where to come crawling back to, but make sure you don't crawl into my bed, I don't want to hear you bitch and moan about it." He gave an even colder stare, "By the way, how ARE my memories, you do seem to like to whore them out for a person who doesn't like having them." Kazahaya froze.

"You… you think I like having that in my head?" He twitched. "…Just go already, you said you were leaving."

He lifted the statue again, blatantly keeping his back to Rikuo trying to ignore him. Of course who wouldn't love having to keep up his concentration all day just to keep his own thoughts, and energy, and yet low and behold every morning gets to be woken up with a force on him that breaks that concentration at one it's weaker points and drowns him in someone else's feelings and problems? If it weren't for Kakei-san he'd put a lock on the door- no, if it weren't for Kakei-san, he'd have been back on the street either frozen to death or just scraping by on his own with some dignity left.

Rikuo watched for a moment, debating if he should apologize or at least help, but he was being so stubborn- just like her. He thought for a moment before saying it, "Who is Kei anyways?"

The statue almost cracked on pavement when Kazahaya heard the name. "Don't."

Rikuo halted for a moment and walked back over, taking most of the weight. "I'll help you carry it, okay?"

Kazahaya scowled at him, "Do as you please." Kazahaya kept up his silent mask well into the long trek back and in the store.

Kakei smiled as the two returned, Saiga also gave a wolfish grin. "Hey you two love birds, having a tiff?" Saiga said, lacing his arm around Kazahaya, "Hey Rikuo, what's with making the KID do heavy lifting? If child-welfare finds out…" He continued to jest, Kazahaya merely slipped out from around the arm before approaching Kakei-san.

"Kakei-san, did we get the right one?"

Kakei gave him a sad smile, "Yes."

"Then we get paid?" Kazahaya said with half his normal enthusiasm.

Kakei gave him an even sadder look, "Kudou-kun, you haven't completed the task yet, while you grabbed the right statue you forgot the accompanying piece, unless you did Rikuo…?" He asked already knowing both the drama he was adding to and the negative answer.

"What do you mean? You said grab the skeleton-statue with wings climbing from its seal."

"I also said he was holding a sword, while this is the right statue, there is no sword." Kazahaya's shoulders dropped.

"…You're… kidding… Rikuo why didn't you tell me!"

"What do you mean! YOU were supposed to 'see' it!"

"Look around asshole, I did 'see' it and coincidentally the STATUE is HERE. I didn't even KNOW about the sword!" He glared, "You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean you idiot? Why would I intentionally NOT get paid!"

Kazahaya took an aggressive step forward, "I don't know Rikuo, maybe you don't need it as badly as I do and therefore decided it was a good investment for YOUR entertainment at both of our but namely my expense."

"How can you think that? Here, take a look" he swiped at Kazahaya's hand to grab it, the boy dodged.

"Excuse me Kakei-san, good night." He immediately went towards the steps and the shower.

"More catty then usual, huh!" When he didn't even get a response Rikuo sighed and turned to look back at Saiga and Kakei for support, Kakei merely smiled softly at him while Saiga stood nearby his koi.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He's been so touchy all damn day."

"Maybe he's just throwing a temper-tantrum." Saiga stated evenly, Kakei gave him a slightly judging look.

"I think other things are playing into this, give him some time to cool off, Rikuo, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rikuo waded upstairs through the heavy, moody aura. Kakei turned to look at Saiga, "Oh my, this won't do at all, Kudou-kun may have activated something."

"You mean with the statue?"

"Yes."

"Is this something that should play its course or should I interfere with your fun?"

Kakei tapped his chin, "Oh no need for that, I'm sure he WILL be fine, it may just be a bit more choppy few days than normal." He let his hand linger on Saiga's shoulder a moment, "Though, Rikuo may need to run some errands tomorrow to divert the crises."

"Plural? How fun."

.†.May be Harmful.†.

Kazahaya sat up from his bed, glaring at the door, if that bastard even spoke to himwell, at least with tomorrow being Rikuo's turn to cook he'd buy a few more minutes of rest, unless that jerk really did have a wish to be destroyed.

With a heaving sigh Kazahaya closed his eyes, falling back into his bed where a rush of dreams and memories swarmed in frenzy over him. Seeing a rather tranquil one, he focused in on sitting beneath a cherry tree.

A girl in a kimono approached holding some picked figs. "There you are Kazahaya," she smiled and leaned over him, blocking some of the few sunrays that had made it past the sakura, "I picked some figs, would you like some?"

He turned his head to the side, waking up without the warm sunrays on his skin, "Un, Kei?" He smiled and looked up at her, "come on a sit down." He took her hand, the familiar coolness to them and apparent presence of figs made his eyes grow slightly large.

She sat down beside him, hair falling into her eyes and over her features. "Kazahaya, have some they're delicious."

Submissively he reached towards them, "Arigatou Kei…"

"…Promise me, Kazahaya… promise me you'll never leave, you won't just drift away one day."

"…Kei…?"

"Have some." He lifted one of the fruits from her hand, nerves growing slightly acute.

"H…hai, where did you find them?"

She smiled, "In the yard, of course." He brought it to his lips, opening his mouth he put one half-in, "Do you know what a fig tree is symbolic of, otouto?"

Kazahaya had bit into it as she mentioned, "I… don't remember?"

She smiled warmly, petting the side of his face standing up beside him, "It doesn't matter, I love you Kazahaya."

His eyes scrolled up towards hers, seeing Kei's face, then watching as features added over her face, three horns appearing over the stretch of her forehead like a crown. "Stay with me, promise you'll stay with me brother, I need you."

He felt a strange air surround him. "Kei…?"

"Promise me!"

He dropped his hand from his mouth, still holding the fig, he put his arms around her, that strange wind seemed to pick up.

"Promise!"

As he was about to lip something he felt the wind get knocked out of him and a wave of new images surround him, the fig in his hand now rotted, Kei's features twisted to that of a skeleton, a bloody room, then Rikuo, staring down at him with a smug look.

Kazahaya bolted upright, now a member of the waking world, to Rikuo's surprise he wasn't screaming at him, merely gasping in for air as he looked at his hand, shaking it out as he saw the rotted fruit in it. "IYA!"

Rikuo gave him another smirk before then giving him a slightly confused look, if the shoe was so gross why was he flailing his arm, and not even trying to get the shoe off? Kazahaya took in a sharp breath before giving Rikuo a dirty look and removing the shoe by the laces. A smug look graced Rikuo's lips, understanding hitting him, "Aw, have a bad dream? Idiot."

Merely standing up Kazahaya walked towards the bathroom to rinse his hands, noticing as he did they were a bit dirtier then they should be. Anger finally swelled up to the point of a reaction when Rikuo called back, "It's your turn to cook."

"NANI! It is NOT! I made breakfast YESTERDAY and what the hell did you DO, why the hell are my hands caked in dust!" He swore, "And don't you think it's a little far putting rotted fruit in my hand! What did you think I'd hit myself in the face with it? Disgusting- and immature!"

Realization dawned on Kazahaya as he proceeded to spit out the contents of his mouth, happy to find it was just a dream, well that part at least.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked, "Dirtied your hands? Probably last night from all that heavy lifting you wanted to do, on second thought I'LL cook, your cooking's insufferable enough but if you're not being sanitary…"

Kazahaya glared. "You… you… JERK!"

With an award-winning smile Rikuo poked his head through the door, "Urusai idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot, YOU'RE the one who 'forgot' to tell me about the sword!" He muttered, "you did it on purpose you jerk."

Rikuo grabbed his hand. "I did NOT do it on purpose now stop harping on it and shut up. Breakfast's done."

A set of images shot through Kazahaya before he managed to pull his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Rikuo walked into the kitchen and raised his paper eye-level.

Fire moved up Kazahaya's back as he sat down begrudgingly, "Itadakimasu." Glaring at Rikuo he shoved in some toast and eggs into his mouth, he was ALWAYS like this, he hated that jerk at times. Taking another bite Kazahaya stopped halfway down after biting into something remarkably hard. He pulled out a small piece of what at first seemed to be shell. He glared, if Rikuo was sabotaging breakfast now, one of them would have to go. After another few bites his teeth caught another 'something hard' again pulling it out, this time shocked. "W…w… what the hell is THAT! RIKUO!" It looked remarkably familiar to a mouse-skull or something rodent-y and small. "I'm going to puke, that's really not funny you asshole!" He rushed to the bathroom leaving Rikuo to look at the white pebble.

Setting down his paper he took a closer look before his eyes went wide, around his perfectly-made eggs there was a mouse head! What in hell? They didn't even have a mouse-problem here. Cleaning the table, Rikuo sat out some juice for Kazahaya and some boxed miso.

The lighter haired boy lurched back into the kitchen, glaring at the clock and noticing Rikuo smirking at him, soup and juice near ignored. "…That… that's not even right you son of a…"

"I didn't do that, seriously, what makes you think I'd do that to you? Let alone myself? I set both plates out for you to grab whichever you please."

Grimacing Kazahaya took the jerk's word for it, for now. Today was just adding up to be awful. He sunk back into the table with his stomach grumbling at him miserably, "Is the juice poisoned?"

Rikuo rolled his eyes and took a sip from Kazahaya's glass daringly. "I'm not dead so I'd say no."

Kazahaya twitched, he just drank from his juice! His stomach grumbled again, "Hurry up we have to get down to the pharmacy."

Grumbling again, Kazahaya downed the juice and soup in a few gulps ignoring any taste or reality that he was sharing germs with… Rikuo. Geru!

.†.To Your Health.†.

Kakei glanced over a clipboard to look up Rikuo and Kazahaya. "Rikuo, please meet me in my office, I have a side job for you. Kudou-kun, please mop the floor."

Kazahaya's features exploded in an indignant fit. Taking his mop he proceeded to clean the floor all the while swearing to himself about the injustice- RIKUO, who messed up YESTERDAY'S job is getting another one while he mopped the floors.

Kakei closed the door behind Rikuo.

"So what's this job?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by now something is wrong with Kudou-kun, the statue you retrieved is in fact only half of the assignment, but it is important you find the sword counterpart immediately, otherwise Kudou-kun will be in a lot of danger."

His ear perked, "What do you mean?"

Kakei looked to Saiga as he slipped his arms around his lithe waist. "Currently he is storing a dormant form of the statue inside him, though just because it appears resting it is in fact robbing Kudou-kun of his life-force, if it successfully transplants itself in Kudou-kun's place, it will gain control over him and he will become an animated corpse. That statue was the last 'host' and the only way to stop it is to kill it, as the statue has yet to transfer over completely, we have some time, but once he wears through Kudou-kun's energy and gets him to agree to switching, it will be too late to use the statue, we'd have to use the sword on Kudou-kun."

"What?" Rikuo blinked. "Why didn't you tell me about this last night!"

"And scare him? You know how much he'd flail about, I'm going to give Kudou-kun a side-job to track down the image of the sword, once he gets back you'll have what you need to start. Of course I'm sending you with him."

Rikuo nodded once. "Does this thing know about the sword?"

"Probably, but either way Kudou-kun won't go on that job, it's too risky. Now don't you say a word about this," Kakei leaned out from the office door. "Kudou-kun please come here, Rikuo, take the floor for now."

Sparks flew past as Kazahaya passed Rikuo. Rikuo smirked down onto Kazahaya hiding his concern, Kazahaya bit back a chain of swears that would require him chasing the jerk around to say, instead he let out a fast, "TEME!"

Letting out a "Heh" Rikuo took a seat behind the counter, leaning back, once he heard the door clack closed he collapsed inward in thought. "Bringing back a LOT of bad memories." He murmured. Every time Kakei gave him one of these vague jobs it almost always hit one nerve or another, either by digging into his personal life or by Kazahaya near mirroring Tsukiko. He wondered if he ever reminded Kazahaya of Kei, he knew nothing about… her? It sounded like it could be a girl's name, but he never got a word from the boy on it, and unlike Kazahaya who could steal glimpses into people's memories and mind, Rikuo had to actually listen, but that also meant he had to persuade Kazahaya to talk, and all he knew about him was he had run away and his only family appeared to be her.

If he missed her why didn't he just go back? What was really keeping him from there? Rikuo had wished to himself that maybe he would be able to but he also knew that was kind of selfish, he protected Kazahaya but did he do that because he couldn't protect Tsukiko or did he do it because he didn't want to let Kazahaya down like he had Tsukiko? He was pretty certain by now that he did it for Kazahaya not to supplement her, hell, the first time he laid eyes on him his heart was bent on protecting him, saving him…

"Are you ready to go?" He mentioned as soon as Kazahaya leaned down about ready to yell for being ignored so blatantly. He smirked smugly, he loved to annoy him so much. He was cute when he was mad, Rikuo couldn't help himself.

Kazahaya gave a broody, "Hrmp!" Crossing his arms he glared at him, "Yeah, just don't mess it up this time! I need the money!"

Rikuo stood from his perch and moved around, "Where to?"

Kazahaya bowed his head, "It's a restaurant that sells prints on the side. He said the image should have a strong meaning to me and that there's a woman in it nearby a tree."

"Is there anything else in it?"

"I don't know, he said I'd just know it's the right one." He bit lightly down, "Because I see all SORTS of things." He sighed and stifled a yawn. "He said we could pick up lunch for ourselves while we're there, for sending us on our lunch break. I hope they have something good, I'm starving."

Rikuo shirked his shoulder though he scrutinized his partner's motions behind his calm demeanor.

"You're always hungry." He brushed past his counterpart, "let's get the print first, though, I think he'd be much happier to make sure we have what we originally came for before raking up company expenses."

Kazahaya growled, "Well OBVIOUSLY! You… jerk." He yawned, touching his sleeve to his mouth. Slowing down he let out another yawn, "…why am I so tired today?" Brushing it off he walked the subway station, "It's only a few stops up, it's almost as if we're just going out for our lunch break, it's nice isn't it?"

"Feh, you're only happy because you don't have to pay for lunch."

Kazahaya snarled, "I take it back, spending any time with you sucks, free lunch or no."

Rikuo smirked before draping an arm around Kazahaya's shoulder, getting a squeal from several fan girls and a bright blush from Kazahaya. "W… w… what are you doing! Pervert get off of me!"

Pushing his arm off of Rikuo, Kazahaya's eyes fogged over and went limp crumpling toward the ground. "Hey… hey what are you doing?" Rikuo knelt beside Kazahaya, able to direct his fall into a seated position. "Look at me, snap out of it you idiot!" Rikuo put his hand on the side of Kazahaya's face wondering how it was working so quickly, Kakei said he had a few days…

Kazahaya blinked, looking at Rikuo in morbid curiosity before turning bright reds. "W…What are you doing!" Rikuo pulled him to his feet as he himself forced himself to stand.

"Daijoubo? Did you see something? You got that look in your eyes."

Kazahaya blushed brighter, to be fair, he had seen something- but it wasn't a foreign memory, it was one of his own. "U…un."

'Kei…'

"Let's get to that restaurant and grab something to eat." He said in a defeated tone, continuing to hold Kazahaya up.

"You know I CAN stand on my own…"

"Yeah you demonstrated that clearly just a block away." Rikuo led Kazahaya to the subway. "Stand by the door, I'll make sure no one touches you."

That caused the lighter haired boy to give Rikuo a strange look, "What? You think I'll get molested?"

Rikuo gave him a demeaning look, "You're such an idiot, it's so you don't active your power, I really don't feel like figuring out which print YOU were supposed to figure out and then carry you back unconscious in the middle of the day."

Kazahaya's face softened, "Yeah, I don't need any more confusion, some creeps would probably think something really perverted about us." He put his hand on Rikuo's arm. "…Anou… thanks."

"Were you even listening? It's better for ME…" Kazahaya blushed slightly.

"You're acting weird." He gave Rikuo a focused look, "And I want to know why." Rikuo's eyes widened in a worried, nervous look before he pushed Kazahaya onto the train and near the door, notably not touching him, Kazahaya winced as he was slammed into the opposite glass door. "K'so! You jerk you did that on purpose!"

Dark hair and darkening green eyes made a scary face, "I thought you said you didn't want to pry around in my mind?"

Kazahaya blinked, "What makes you think I was GOING to! Now I know you're hiding something though! Tell me what's going on. Now damn it!"

Rikuo kept his arms framing Kazahaya, spacing him from any other passer-bys that may bump into his little powder keg. "Heh." He started laughing a bit more pronounced, "That's hilarious. You are an idiot. You know that?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Stop ACTING like that then, and be quiet, what, were you not raised around people? It's rude to yell, and it's even ruder to pry, especially when you're the secretive one."

The lighter haired boy blinked in confusion. "W… what do you mean? You always yell at me saying I always speak what's on my mind and now you're calling me secretive I don't understand you at all? And why should you care? You make it abundantly clear that you don't care!" The bell chimed indicating the door was about to open. They both stepped out, Rikuo giving him the quiet…er treatment.

Kazahaya crossed his arms, being equally as muted grumbling about Rikuo's collective set of attitude problems as they entered the restaurant.

"Go find the print, I'll pick up some lunch, and YES I'll make sure there's miso soup."

Kazahaya blinked, that's right earlier today he had set some out for himafter that horrible prank that is. "…How do you… know that I like miso soup that much?"

Rikuo gave him a firm look, "Because unlike you I listen, now get moving and find that print, like I want to be parading around town with you all day either, or did you forget this is unpleasant for yourself?"

Kazahaya bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Idiot." Letting it slip, Kazahaya, in a new wave of tiredness approached the souvenir shop, stifling a set of yawns and grumbling of his stomach.

His stomach gurgled angrily as he flipped through the images; he froze as his hand hung over a spring scenery. 'Kei…' He blinked into a slightly more concentrating state, carrying on, three more prints in his hand felt on fire, his eyes hurting, looking down he saw the image of a woman near a tree, hiding a sword behind her, he could see her saying something, sweet nothings to a man in a cloak of feathers, he held a crown, walking towards the woman, raising it to his head. In a shaky voice he pulled it up, "Th…this one please." Before he knew it his hand had scrolled back toward the Spring scenery, as he touched it he saw a sakura tree similar to his dream's, he even saw Kei, a throne built into the tree, he pulled his hand back as he saw Kei walking towards him holding a crown similar to the last print. Paying the man he took up the rolled up print.

Prize in hand, Kazahaya approached Rikuo, who also held his token. "Find it?"

"Un, it was like watching a movie, but, would you mind holding it?" Rikuo gave him a strange look, "It… it just burns wherever I'm holding it, that's how I realized it was that one. It was weird, another print had Kei in it and a crown and throne…" He put his hand to his mouth clasping it.

"Kei?"

"Just forget it! Let's go back." How could he be so careless?

"What did the picture look like?"

"It's a woman holding a sword talking to some man, he was holding a crown and wearing… a… feather cloak? That sounds so familiar, hey, do you think it's somehow related to the statue?"

Rikuo's eyes again widened before returning to a skeptical glance, "How would I know, I'm not Kakei."

"O…oh."

.†.Welcome to the Green Drug Store.†.

Kazahaya walked into the drug store now holding the food supplies as Rikuo carried in the rolled up image, each walking straight past the counter and into the office, Kakei smiled with a welcoming look. "I take it you had no problem finding it?"

Kazahaya nodded, his eyes drooping, "We did, I have the receipt right here for you" fishing into his pocket he pulled out the paper, as he did so Rikuo pulled the print out, unrolling it he gave Kakei and Kazahaya a strange look, Kazahaya said there was a woman in the image, and woods, this was nothing of the sort, Kakei nodded.

"Thank you, that's perfect. This will be added to your pay once you finish the first job."

Kazahaya nodded, not anywhere near as excited as he normally would be, he collapsed into the couch, eyes half-open as he dug out some miso soup and several canned coffees, and smoked eel on white rice. "What… Rikuo what's yours?"

Rikuo pushed his hand inside the bag, startling Kazahaya as the bag was settled on his lap, he took out a boxed lunch and seaweed salad, pulling out some cheap chopsticks he handed a pair to Kazahaya while keeping his own, "You're dozing off- so eat up and drink up, hopefully then you'll wake up. Idiot."

Kazahaya blushed, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Another piece of paper made it's way to Kakei's hand. Kakei continued to examine the image of the sword hanging on a plague inside a castle, the sword the backdrop to the woman in the casket, hands holding together a pendant.

Once lunch was consumed Kazahaya walked back out to the store front, "Kudou-kun, restock the lip gloss."

Kazahaya nodded slightly more awake.

Rikuo looked at Kakei, Saiga closed the door stepping out onto the floor with the boy. "Hey KID, don't you dare doze off, understand? Or I might have to wake you up."

Kazahaya turned pink, "I wasn't! I'd never! I… oh forget it. AND DON'T CALL ME KID!"

Saiga merely smirked and went to guard the counter, putting his feet up and looking more asleep then awake Kazahaya noted.

Rikuo looked back at Kakei. "What's the story with the print? He said that from what he saw the woman was alive and talking to some knight or prince, he was holding the crown and she was holding the sword, and he's supposed to be wearing the charm."

"Well, the prince would be the last host, she was the woman he loved, she was the princess, and they were betrothed, she had found out though, that the crown for the new kingdom was possessed with an evil spirit, the demon that the late king had sold himself to in order to gain it. She begged him not to marry her, claiming she'd rather love from afar then let him die for title, both king and husband, of course as the only heiress, she was married to him anyway, and he was crowned, immediately afterward she sealed his soul into the necklace and was soon after killed, the now-king continued to live on. So he took his sword, which the now-queen had given him in exchange –similar to the ring tradition, and went into battle. The kingdom warred until the day he disappeared on the battlefield, his men had thought him a demon king because he never aged merely withered they say the bog swallowed him, finding the sword they put it to rest with his queen, to lay the long wars to peace by reuniting the one possession remaining of the warring king with his peacefully sleeping queen, quite romantic, but also dooming. The sword may be nearby the statue, or it could be in an entirely different collection, though Saiga will be able to find out more information the quickest. Rikuo, I believe Kudou-kun can last until mid-afternoon tomorrow at best, so do hurry."

"When will Saiga have the information I need?"

"By time the work-shift's out. And Rikuo-"

"Yeah, Kakei?"

"He'll pull through, he has a strong will to survive, don't forget that."

"How could I? If I did I'd have to forget about how stubborn he is, and I know the idiot too well."

Kakei smiled, "Well then, get back to work."

.†.Legal Drug.†.

Rikuo loomed over the boy as he leaned in a shelf, a shelf he had been stocking until just a minute ago, worry etched along Rikuo's features. "Oi, Kazahaya, wake up."

'Kei…'

'Kazahaya, stay with me forever, I love you.'

'…Kei…'

'Rikuo… why am I thinking of him?' As he tried to contemplate further, the peaceful spring scenery transformed into a warped plain of dead trees and cliff-scapes, then pealed away, leaving Kei reaching for him. "Kei!" Rikuo gently nudged the lighter haired boy to the side, arm ready to brace the additional weight and prevent the pretty-boy from landing on the ground. Kazahaya fell into the arm, as he did so Kei's face shattered as a familiar movie played before his still-closed eyes.

'I can't die here.' He saw himself, someone was looking at him, the image was so clear, it was snowing, he saw his body raised into thick arms as he carried himself back to the pharmacy he was so familiar with calling home, 'I found him in the park, he's near frozen to death.' 'Oh my, well, we'll have to warm the poor thing up Rikuo, poor Kudou-kun, I wonder why he ran away.' What? Why were they talking about him? Did he pass out again? But it looked like the first time he—

"IIE!" His eyes opened sharply, pushing up with his arms to get out of Rikuo's, a hazy view came from Kakei's office, 'When will Saiga have the information I need?' 'I know the idiot too well.'

Kazahaya blushed fiercely pulling himself back into the rack of gloss, he couldn't get the red out of his face, why was Rikuo talking about him?

"If you're too embarrassed to have me wake you up on the floor I suggest not going to sleep there. Calling out strange women's names, you wild-man." Kazahaya ignored the sentiment as he still tried to comprehend what he had seen, it wasn't anger, or annoyance, there was something else there and it confused him.

Kazahaya pinked a bit more. "Rikuo… what were you talking about in there?" Rikuo merely scoffed.

"I don't see how it concerns you." He smirked, "Mr. I keep all my secrets."

Again the lighter haired boy bowed his head, this time trying to keep his features determined, "I know you were talking about me, I saw it, a flash of it, so tell me!"

"No, if you were going to eavesdrop you should've done a better job." He made sure to put a foot between he and Kazahaya.

"Stop saying that! I don't mean to see these things! Why would I want to see other people's memories- everyone's so damn happy all the time and all I have…" He closed his mouth and put a hand over it.

"See? You don't like to share either, so I'll keep that little conversation for myself."

"What makes you really want to know what happened?" Kazahaya sent up a confused look at the taller of the pair.

"Heh, you really are an idiot. Maybe it's because I want to get to know you, maybe because I could relate, or maybe it's to make fun of you, for a person so open about all his thoughts you really aren't open about yourself, it's annoying."

"…Doushite?"

"Why?" Rikuo glanced over at the boy, yes he really was dense, he hadn't figured it out? That Rikuo loved him?

Kazahaya stood up fully, continuing to stock the shelves. "It hurts too much to remember though." He whispered too faint to be picked up. 'Kaza, I'm afraid just like your name suggests you'll blow away, like the wind, Kazahaya.'

He looked up at the time. "It's closing time."

Rikuo shrugged, Saiga would be due back any minute.

'Kazahaya come back.' He lowered his head tears welling up he took off his work apron and walked out the door. "I'm going out."

Rikuo gave a double-take unsure whether to follow Kazahaya or wait for Saiga to hurry up and find the sword, as if to give him his answer, Saiga walked through the door, pulling Kazahaya back in with a strong arm around the waist. "Hey, BOY, where'd'ya think you're going? Have a date? I guess with no parents you'll have to tell Kakei and me so we can determine if you need a chaperone or not. Right Rikuo?"

Saiga's look clearly indicated to Rikuo his course of action alright, "Ha, him having a date is sketchy, it would probably be some perverted old man or something trying to take advantage of the idiot."

Kazahaya twitched.

"Maybe he'll use that uniform I sewed for him then, you like the older types don't you? I'm sure you'd rake 'em in."

'Otooto, I love you.'

Kazahaya's eyes pulled back, he managed to get out of Saiga's vice-grip and make a run out the door, continuing down the street and into a crowd, 'Why am I thinking of her so much? What's wrong with me?' He closed his eyes, 'I can't go back there, not now…' He continued to walk forward, staggering forward the last stretch before spotting a bench. He collapsed in the lawn, looking upward at the sky, eyes hazing out he couldn't help but feel the awe, nor could he bat out the feeling of déjà vu minus the snow, or the familiar cherry blossom tree. He softly closed his eyes, memories of the grass apparently taking him into images of a field, lots of high-heels, a few risqué scenes he thought best to skip over, and then the image of a strange crown with three horns.

'This again?'

Kei appeared behind his dream-self. 'There you are, I was worried sick about you…'

Kakei glanced over at Saiga, "He ran off did he? Rikuo, get the sword, we'll track Kazahaya down as soon as possible, but without the sword it's pointless."

Rikuo's fist swelled, "Alright. If anything happens to him though…"

"Rikuo, time is of the matter."

.†.Daily Use.†.

"It's in where now?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, it's sealed in cement inside this statue."

Saiga flopped a picture down in front of Rikuo, "I've seen this before."

"It is possible, it's from the same collection, though I hear security is going to be boosted since last night's break-in."

"No, I mean, I saw this one specifically, it was nearby the other statue, Kazahaya fell into it and was freaking out about spiders or something."

Kakei interjected, "If you'd like I could give you a history lesson, the statue is called Hidden Guardian, I believe this statue actually rested in the same castle that the print was based on."

"So they all tie together, with some ancient bond, don't they?"

"Most likely, this guardian statue appeared much afterwards though, in the room the queen's procession had halted in. Resting in the corner it guarded the hearth, though I do wonder how the sword managed to be placed inside it."

"I'm more concerned that you need the charm too, I don't think I can find the woman's grave to pick it up, as much as you'd love to send me out grave robbing."

Kakei smiled softly, "Why Rikuo you can be so perceptive."

"I'm going to find that sword and then I'm going to find Kazahaya."

"Once you do, hurry back, we need to kill this thing, but that also means we need to make sure Kazahaya's still alive." Rikuo flinched, "Otherwise we have to use the sword on him."

Rikuo halted in his tracks, "What do you mean? I thought this thing passes through people, if the sword came from the second host, why would it work on a third?"

Kakei paused, "You really don't have the time for me to explain that Rikuo, now hurry up, Saiga and I will find him, I have a notion of where he went to."

Rikuo hastened his step as if to make up for any seconds he might have lost, by the sounds of what Kakei said he was beginning to feel nervous, this would probably be a long job, and a hard one. If Kakei and Saiga were going to go out looking for Kazahaya that made him feel even more anxious they never interfered with these side jobs… Kakei had measured these risks and yet he hadn't thought of this angle? Did that mean something more powerful was behind it? Just like with Tsukiko? His face grew into a dangerous glower. Kazahaya's blood was not about to be spread for that, no, no one he loved would have that happen ever again. Before he knew it he was at the subway station waiting for his line.

.†.Of this Drug.†.

Kakei put a scarf on, slipping his slender arms around Saiga's crossed one. "You do know what this means, don't you?"

Saiga nodded once, "I know, prayer cards, it's almost laughable to think we'll need them to protect his body." He pulled Kakei tighter to him, "I have a bad feeling about this, do you sense any interference with this?"

Kakei nodded his head once, snuggling closer, "No doubt the demon's picked up strength in his travels, he wants to be loved, it is sad that the only way he can find it is through hiding though. I suppose it's fitting for a goat-demon." Saiga smirked suggestively.

"I wonder if it is a wild goose-chase we're sending Rikuo on, now. Is Kazahaya going to make it? I don't think Rikuo could stand that."

"I gave him the correct window of opportunity, if he gets back before noon, he won't have to, but if it happens after sundown, I'm afraid there's not much I can do. It is amazing how perceptive the boys have become, I wonder how long it will take him before he realizes just why the sword works."

Saiga fixed his sunglasses by pushing them up the brim of his nose, "He's over there in the grass, you could have at least told him the charm is in the sword."

"And I could have told him that the holy grail is both the journey and feelings placed into it to make it so valued a trinket, but they have to grow on their own, you know that perfectly well. I just hope this isn't too much on poor Kazahaya, this is a bit more than he normally is burdened with."

Saiga shrugged, both unlatching from themselves Saiga kneeled down next to Kazahaya as Kakei leaned over him. "Kudou-kun, can you hear me?" The light-haired teen batted his eyelashes, exhausted.

"Un…"

"Let's get you back to the drug store then," Kakei gave the youth a sympathetic glance. "Do you think you could stand?"

Kazahaya blinked weakly, of course he could stand, why shouldn't he be able to? He felt a rush of cold as Kei's image imposed over Kakei's, looking at him without mercy. 'Kei…?'

'I've been so cold without you, you're my warmth and yet you don't even care, you lied to me, you broke your promise, you hurt me- how could you not love your big sister? Am I no longer who you love?'

'…Kei…'

'My name means Fire, Kazahaya, and fire is vengeful and hurtful to those that fool with it.' Her eyes dulled, giving her an eerie look. 'You want to replace me with Rikuo, don't you? Didn't I tell you- I'd go crazy if you left me.'

Kazahaya shot upward, "Kei what are you saying!"

'Maybe I'll have to take it out on him…'

'This isn't like you, Kei what's going on? What's happening?'

She touched his cheek, pain evoked by the very touch, 'Maybe I'll have to take him with me, instead of you, at least then I know you'd want to find me again, be with me again… love only me, again, once you forgot about him.'

'I… but Kei I don't … I… I love you, I don't even like Rikuo, really!'

'Liar… if you loved me, you'd come with me, you'd stay with me, you'd promise me!'

His eyes dulled, "Kei… you want me to go with you? But I can't…" Kakei looked at Kazahaya strangely.

"Saiga, we need to get him back quickly." He whispered, "He'll pass if he doesn't get out of this loop."

"Didn't have to tell me that," He kissed Kakei's cheek before lifting up Kazahaya over his shoulder. "Come on KID, it's time to go home."

Kazahaya's eyes opened slightly, "But I can't go back there…" as if by saying that Kei became vapors, 'Kei! Where are you going!'

'I'm not going anywhere, Kazahaya, you're the one who's blowing away.'

Tears trickled down Saiga's back, the giant attempted to ignore it, casually glancing at Kakei as he made a count in his mind, who was thinking back to just where the paper charms were.

.†.May be Harmful.†.

Rikuo had the statue, thankful that it was only a portion of the weight of the other, strapped to his back as he hoofed it toward the drug store, it had taken him all night to get past the guards and security, getting to the right statue taking a few more pain-staking hours, by time he had everything all said and done, and out of the danger-zone of the art collection, it was 9 AM and he still had to get the statue back to the store, and get the damn sword out. He put the statue down for a moment and called the drug store to let them know he was on his way, in doing so he had managed to get Kazahaya on the phone, he wondered how the light-haired boy did that with the amount of energy he sounded like he had, none, plus he was amazed that he actually had woken up without assistance… unless he hadn't even gone to sleep?

"Did I just wake you?" Rikuo said, with a smirk to his tone, he shouldn't let on and scare Kazahaya needlessly.

"You wish you jerk," he growled, "you probably called just so you had that chance, but it serves you right I didn't get to GO to sleep last night, I couldn't…" he yawned twice, "even fall asleep," again a yawn, "I kept having dreams about YOU ruining my life, making Kei cry, and then some weird guy who looked like you was being nice to me, I have to say I liked his version of you better… at least he was nice," another set of yawns.

"Sounds like you were pretty asleep for all that to happen, idiot." He was a bit concerned, something was taking his image in Kazahaya's dreams trying to sway him? "Why didn't you go to sleep?" He was concerned, really he was, he didn't want Kazahaya to be hurt or suffer, he wanted to save him, protect him, no matter what the idiot said about it.

Kazahaya was a bit quiet for being called an idiot. "Baka- are you listening? Let me talk to Kakei."

"N…?" Kazahaya stifled a staggered sound of someone half-asleep, "What? Is this a dream too? A crown again, maybe if I touch it, I'll find out what it means, what it wants… why it's been on my mind all day…"

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo glared at the phone, "YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU DARE!" He lowered his voice, great, now HE was being loud. Fixing his back harness he began his hurried pace towards the pharmacy, he had a very bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, he heard the idiot gasp as he presumably touched the object, and then a thunk of a body to the ground, the horrible sounds of the boy suffering were also painstakingly clear, he was using up too much energy, that horrible thing was behind this! It was such a dreadful sound, he wondered if Tsukiko had made such an indignant noise, his mind quickly pushed that thought back, he couldn't get side tracked at the moment. "Kazahaya! Answer the phone!" He lowered his phone for a moment then raised it back to his ear too afraid to sever the connection.

After what seemed like an eternity he arrived at the pharmacy, the sight of Saiga greeting him made him slightly nervous. "He's in the office the statue's in the room with him."

Rikuo eyed Saiga, "Is that a good idea?"

The taller of the two merely smiled at him, "Course it is, Kakei suggested it. Plus we'll be able to make sure the kid's okay."

Rikuo nodded an affirmation, "Is there a specific way to get the sword out or…?" He gave Saiga a suggestive glance, Saiga took the statue from Rikuo, putting it on the floor.

"Kakei said it was at the base, I'll get a broom."

Rikuo smirked, "To fend it off or clean up afterwards?" He was slightly amused at the prospects of beating the hell out of something.

"Save the anger for the skeleton, that thing may still have some fight in it." Rikuo stiffened, that's right, he couldn't be wasting his time like this he had to help Kazahaya!

"Stand back." Bracing himself he let his concentration raise before sending a wave of telekinetic energy forward turning the bottom to sand as it crumbled. Saiga merely noted to himself the strength in Rikuo's emotions understanding the frustration completely, happily noting the brunette had these powers under control lest the shop may have been in discord when Rikuo had approached them about Tsukiko.

From the powder, Rikuo saw a mint-condition golden sheathe, a charm wrapping between it and the handle. Picking it up he felt his blood go hot, he had everything he needed to save his beloved now and to free the sword-owner's love. It seemed like a fair exchange, a worthy price. He strode into the office, his hand wrapping around the upper portion of the sheath, sword held perfectly horizontal, fully prepared to draw his sword and attack.

Kakei smiled slightly, Rikuo looked downright gallant. Kakei stood between the statue and Kazahaya, almost intentionally by the looks of it, "Kudou-kun please wake up." Kakei asked in a pleasant voice. Kazahaya made no response to the gesture. Rikuo looked over at him. "Rikuo you have no need to hesitate."

"What do I have to do to destroy it?"

Kakei smiled thinking to himself how a telekinetic known for breaking mugs is now asking how to break something, "As if it were a human, find the demon's life forces and cripple them. I suggest aiming for the heart and head, personally."

Nodding Rikuo drew the sword, spinning it he slashed down across the demon's ribs, passing through the natural openings, taking a calming breath he slashed downward at the skull, a horn skittered onto the floor, Kakei flicked it away from Kazahaya's prone form. Another stab came at the chest, pushing through the breast plate and out the openings in the back, another horn chipped off, as Kakei moved to gather it Rikuo stabbed into the spine from the front, the third horn and crown cracked, falling to the ground, Kakei began to collect the crown before giving a worried look.

"Oh my, Rikuo, have you seen the other horn?"

Rikuo gave the light-haired man a concerned look. "I didn't see where it went," he turned to face Kazahaya, "is he going to be alright?"

Kakei soon turned his attention to his other ward. His eyes raised for a moment, "Rikuo, he's still under the crown's trance, we must find that third horn or the demon could still possess him."

At the same moment the words passed his lips, Rikuo was on the ground searching under the couch, any and everywhere it could have conceivably went. Kazahaya turned his hand slightly, he felt something cold and hard touch it, his fingers moved over it, it was almost like porous volcano-rock, the more his hand moved over it the more he felt it smooth, as though he was a healing touch, his dream self seemed to look down at what was in his hand, the object turning into a crown made of gold, two numbs and one strongly protruding horn in the center, it near asked him to raise it, to put it on and claim it.

"Rikuo, Kudou-kun has it in his hand." Kakei said in a level voice though calmness was all but apparent. Rikuo grabbed the other's hand, trying to pry it.

"Damn it Kazahaya just let go of it!"

'Kazahaya, don't forget me, never let go…' Kei seemed to glide into view, until she was behind him, arm draping around him as though she was a holy garb.

"Get away from that thing!"

He felt a shock wave of remembrances move over him, an explosion of images, the time he was almost swallowed by that woman- book, it was a book, but who was calling him?

'Don't leave me for him, you said he hates you, you know I love you, otouto, don't go away, neesan loves you.'

'Put me on.'

Kazahaya flinching, 'Toutsuu… itai…'

'Brother don't leave me…'

"You idiot let go! Get away of that thing before it hurts you!"

'He'll hurt you, they always do, I can protect you, I can surround you with your happiest of dreams, all you have to do is give me your body, to just die.'

'I'll never die, merely drift away, Kei…' another memory but there was something else- someone else, someone important that he had to remember.

Rikuo slipped his fingers around Kazahaya's a parody to holding his hand. His larger fingers angled Kazahaya's hand separate from the thorn in Rikuo's side.

'Have to remember… something important…'

"That's it Kazahaya! It's time for you to wake up!" Rikuo reached for something to drop on the brat, finding the sheath he lifted it with his left hand and dropped it onto his chest, the boy's natural flail-reflex moved enough for the horn to hit ground, Rikuo quickly tossing it to Kakei.

'Someone… Rikuo…'

"RIKUO!" Kazahaya shot up, eyes eerie as the soul seemed to not have returned yet. He collapsed back into the couch limply.

'No, I'm not going to let you kill me! Kei I'll never die, maybe I am like my name, my warning, maybe I will just blow away, but not because I don't love you… but because I DO love you.'

Rikuo smiled softly, noting the charm seemed to roll towards the statue. Taking it and the sheathe from Kazahaya, he left the sheathe near the sword and skeleton. Kakei smiled lightly. "Very good, job completed. Kazahaya will get 60, unless you care to argue it Rikuo?"

Rikuo just remained mute.

"Alright, and if there's nothing further to address, you can take him upstairs, he'll recover soon."

Rikuo just mutely agreed by lifting up the fragile body.

"Don't send him on jobs this dangerous ever again, do you understand me Kakei?" Kakei merely smiled slightly, putting his hand to his chin.

"Goodnight, boys."

Kazahaya blinked vacantly, "N'gh…" he said without any real consciousness behind it.

.†.To your health.†.

Kazahaya mumbled weakly, "Rikuo… you jerk…" rolling to his side he felt something warm to his side, he felt an emotional wave, he felt as though he was watching himself, staring off, hurt and prone, on the couch, feeling a pang swarm in his stomach. His eyes flickered open facing Rikuo as his head rested on one arm, the other draping Kazahaya, his eyes slits as he watched him in concern.

Kazahaya blushed before turning to face Rikuo, "You always have to wake me up so early…" he whined, "…I'm too tired to make breakfast today."

Rikuo laughed, "Heh, well, I guess I'll go make us dinner then, it's 7 at night, I hope that's how you planned on spending your day off."

Kazahaya blushed again, "…n…nani?" He had let him sleep that long? And was now offering him dinner? "Rikuo, thanks… for… for everything really. If you want me to tell you about Kei… I will but, it hurts to remember it really."

Rikuo smirked, "You really are a hopeless idiot."

Kazahaya looked down again, "…J… just because I said that doesn't mean I l…love you or anything!" Rikuo gave him a soft look, "I… hate you of course…."

Smiling Rikuo put his hand around Kazahaya's, "Well duh." He kissed Kazahaya's cheek.

Again, Kazahaya blushed, putting his hand on the side of Rikuo's face, he turned to face him. "You're so mean how couldn't I hate you?"

Rikuo gave his shoulders a squeeze. "You're always so mean and act so much better then me, and then you do these nice things and I don't know how to interpret it, you want to know me better and I don't know why!"

"You always speak your mind, you don't leave anything to be guessed, such a baka." Kazahaya let tears trickle from his eyes.

"I hate you… I hate you… I hate you… I… aishiteru, don't you dare hurt me like Kei… don't just let me disappear I don't want to blow away, I just want to love you and you to love me too."

Rikuo swiped away a tear from Kazahaya's eyes, "Such a baka, of course I love you, I've probably have ever since I first saw you."

Kazahaya scowled, "Rikuo you're such a jerk!" He kissed Rikuo's lips, Rikuo returned it without pressure.

"Kazahaya, I'm just glad you're okay now. I'll get dinner now."

Within a few minutes he returned with a tray of miso soup, white rice and eel. As Kazahaya clapped his hands together, "Itadakimasu…"

Concurrently Rikuo added, "Itadakimasu." Kazahaya turned bright red before smiling softly.

"…A…arigatou."

.†.Owari.†.


End file.
